All The Things They Said
by Shaded Truths
Summary: All his life Hiccup had been put down, teased, and ridiculed, but he always brushed it off with a dose of sarcasm and quick wit. However after his father finally told him he was proud of him, (maybe in not so many words) he finds himself in the middle of a storm of emotions that had long ago been buried. Set during the movie, right after Stoick gives Hiccup the helmet.


**Hello, I did it again, I made another one shot. I came up with this when I watched the movie about a week ago. How To Train Your Dragon is my favorite Dream Work's movie. When I first saw this, my brother and I liked it so much we watched it everyday for about two weeks. Sad I know, but we couldn't get enough of it. Now in the movie they didn't do much with the Stoick and Hiccup relationship except magically fix it at the end of the movie. I know it is a kid's movie so it's not like they can do much without making it too dark. This is mainly about Stoick in regards to Hiccup's thoughts, but I also include Gobber and the other trainees in his introspection. I also made this with no dialogue, because one of the most impactful scenes in the movie was the "Forbidden Friendship" Montage (the drawing in the sand). And they used that scene to establish their friendship and there was no dialogue. So I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

All The Things They Said

_ With you doing so well in the ring; we finally have something to talk about._

This was the phrase running through Hiccup's mind as he lay in his bed fruitlessly trying to fall asleep. His father, Stoick, had come by the shop and shown how ecstatic he was that his son was no longer the "Worst Viking Berk had ever seen". In all actuality, Hiccup had been waiting for approval from his father for years and should have been over the moon when he finally got some semblance of pride from him; however…

_Every time you go outside, disaster falls._

_ I have to clean his mess up._

_ Why can't you follow the simplest orders?_

Instead of the swelling of pride and the warmth of satisfaction in his heart, he felt apprehension and a stab. It made no sense.

_I've never seen someone mess up so bad._

_ Who let him in?_

All his life, Hiccup had been teased and torn down simply because he wasn't as genetically gifted in strength like his fellow Vikings. He was named Hiccup because that was essentially what you called the runt of the litter, a Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed the heels of his palms over his face and looked around his room, the window was open, letting the cool night air in, but despite that, the air around him just seemed to heat up. When he started to breathe heavily due to the increase in the tension in the air, he threw his blanket off of him and quickly slipped on his boots and fur vest before heading downstairs, past his sleeping father, and out the door to get some air.

Berk at night was calm and mostly empty seeing as how most of the villagers had gone to bed for the night. Hiccup looked up at the sky and took in the moon that was gradually approaching the period it would be full each night. A slight breeze brushed by him, lightly tousling his hair, but he could not feel it because despite escaping the confines of his room, there was something heavy settled on him, making it hard to breathe.

Without thinking he strode off toward the woods. Hands buried themselves in his pockets and he looked at the ground as he walked, narrowly missing a tree branch as he entered the woods.

_What are you doing outside?_

_ Get inside!_

_ He's never where he should be._

It wasn't just his father that didn't find him worth much, it was everyone, the adults, the kids, especially his fellow trainees.

_What is he doing here?_

_ Is this some kind of joke to you?_

_ Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?_

_ Our parent's war is about to become ours, figure out which side you're on._

What side was Hiccup on? Until a few weeks ago he would have undoubtedly told everyone who would listen that he wanted nothing more than to kill a dragon.

_You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an ax, you can't even throw one of these._

No, he couldn't lift a hammer, or swing an ax, or throw a bola, because he doesn't have the physical strength to, something that he and his father thought becoming Gobber's apprentice would fix. Lifting all the heavy material and weapons that he would need to as the apprentice of a blacksmith should have done something to better his strength.

All association with where his feet left him as he spent more time in his own mind, trying to figure out this aching pressure on his chest and why it is making it so hard for him to breathe.

While his classmates and father never really had any faith in him, Gobber at least took the time to listen to his complaints on how his father never listens to him and about how strained that relationship is… or was, now that Hiccup has seemed to earn some respect. But even if Gobber did give him the time of day, he still thought that he was mostly worthless, or at least seemed to.

_Oh, you've left plenty of marks, all in the wrong places._

_ It's not what you look like; it's what's inside he can't stand._

While that was Gobber referring to his father; that was the consensus throughout the whole village. But then people often don't like things that are different from them. That is a cruel truth in the world and it appears as though Hiccup is a victim to that truth, as well as the dragons.

Hiccup thought momentarily on what would happen if Stoick were to find out that his 'victories' in the ring were in fact tricks that he had picked up while taking care of a dragon at Raven's Point. Would he be exiled? Would his dad suddenly change his tune and inquire about how Hiccup had 'tamed' a dragon? Would he be labeled a traitor? Would he be killed? Would Toothless be killed? The last question is perhaps the biggest reason that Hiccup will never willingly come clean about Toothless or the ring. Better his father feel disappointment like usual instead of betrayal.

Hiccup let out a little laugh as he kept walking.

The first Viking who had a dragon literally right at his feet, and he couldn't bring himself to kill it. It must have been the fact that he freed Toothless that made Toothless spare him in return.

_Remember, a dragon will always 'always' go for the kill._

But Toothless didn't. He wasn't exactly friendly with Hiccup at first, even when Hiccup brought him that fish that time he noticed that Toothless could retract his teeth and Hiccup thought of his name.

_You are many things, Hiccup; but a dragon killer is not one of them._

This time his dad was right. Hiccup smiled a surrendering smile. He couldn't kill Toothless when he had the chance and there was no way he would do it now. He wouldn't kill any dragon now that he knew that everything they thought they knew about the reptiles was wrong. The only reason for his success in the ring is because he used the tricks he picked up in order to keep the others from hurting the dragons. The others are always too shocked or star struck to notice what he is doing, although Astrid seems to be catching on that there is something up, but that can be easily dismissed due to the fact that she is jealous that she isn't the top dog anymore.

Hiccup chuckled a little at that last thought. He, as well as the other boys of the village, with the possible exception of Fishlegs and Tuffnut, had been crushing on Astrid since as long as any of them can remember. She was beautiful, strong, and smart. She was everything a man could want in a woman. Hiccup resigned himself to the fact that Astrid barely acknowledged his existence before they started dragon training together and now despises him for being better than her even if he really isn't. Either way he just stands back and enjoys watching when guys like Snotlout try to hit on her only to get a smart-alecky remark or just a plain cold shoulder.

Hiccup felt his foot hit a more solid surface and it startled him enough to look ahead. His eyes widened as he found himself overlooking the cove in which he and Toothless spend their afternoons. He laughs a little thinking that of course he would go to where he felt the most comfortable. And sure enough, the heaviness in his chest has lessened as he smiles down at the sleeping dragon by the water.

He slowly made his way down the rock slope and down into the quarry, being sure to be quiet so that he doesn't disturb the dragon's sleep.

Toothless hadn't liked him at first, but who would like you if you shot them out of the sky. The dragon didn't kill him when he could, but he was still hostile at the beginning. It was only when Hiccup showed that he trusted him that Toothless let the hostility drop. Ever since Hiccup had held out his hand and looked away after Toothless tried, very badly, to draw him in the sand. The moment Toothless touched his nose to Hiccup's hand was the moment Toothless became Hiccup's best friend.

Hiccup smiled as he remembered all the mishaps they went through in order to perfect the system Hiccup made for Toothless' prosthetic tail fin. Hiccup felt guilty that he had been the one to take the Night Fury's flight away in the first place, so he made sure to do what he could to give it back. Even though Toothless needed Hiccup to fly, it was better than no flight at all. At least this is what Hiccup was hoping was Toothless' opinion on the matter.

Hiccup found himself zoning out again as he walked because his mind drifted to what would happen if he could make it so Toothless could fly on his own. Hiccup hopes that he would stick around, but can't imagine why he would want to. There was nothing keeping the dragon here.

The heaviness that had been alleviated somewhat had returned with a vengeance. Hiccup let out a small gasp and he brought a hand up to clutch at his chest as he heaved a few times for breath. Does the thought of Toothless leaving really affect him this much? Why? He had been dumped on his whole life. He had just been a nuisance.

_I need to clean up his mess._

_ Every time you go outside, disaster falls._

_ I've never seen someone mess up so bad._

_ Stop being all of you._

Before Toothless, no one ever showed any regard to him. To them, he was just Hiccup the Useless.

_Where did Hiccup go wrong?_

_ He showed up._

_ He wasn't eaten?_

_ He's never where he should be._

Hiccup put the hand not on his chest over his eyes as he felt a prickling there he hadn't felt since his mother died.

_When you carry this ax, you carry all of us._

The words his father spoke earlier tonight rang through his head. He would not let the feeling win, he had gone years without shedding a tear, despite the constant tearing into him and put downs. It made no sense, why was this getting to him now? He was a Viking, and he was gonna be like all the other emotionally stunted in his village because that was what he had always wanted, to be accepted.

His thoughts were interrupted as his foot collided with a rock and he found himself falling over it and face planting on the ground with a grunt.

_With you doing so well in the ring; we finally have something to talk about._

Hiccup vaguely heard a snort from his best friend as the dragon roused himself at the noise. He pushed himself up so he was on all fours and then he noticed something under him on the ground. The rock he had tripped over was the one he had sat on while drawing Toothless in the sand. And now he looked down at the drawing that had its lines blurred by his body. Next to it, he noticed the journal that he carries in his vest. Thinking it must have fallen out of his vest, he reached for it but then paused as he saw that it had fallen open. The page it had opened to was one of the ones with one of his drawings on it. This one he had done on a bored afternoon back when he was all about killing a dragon. It was an image of him standing over a Monstrous Nightmare with a sword in his hand pointing upward victoriously. He had on one of the custom Viking helmets not unlike the one his dad gave him earlier that night made from half of his mother's breast plate. He had drawn his dad in behind him looking proud and cheering for him. He looked down at the picture and instead of the smile it would normally give him, he found himself filled with an emotion that he had rarely ever experienced. Pure, unadulterated rage.

_You really had my going there son, all those years of the worst Viking berk's ever seen._

_ With you doing so well in the ring; we finally have something to talk about._

He picked up the notebook and grabbed the top of the page before brutally ripping it out. He then did the same for all the other pictures in the book he had drawn. In his blind fury he didn't notice Toothless creep closer, a look of worry in his green eyes.

Hiccup grit his teeth as he ripped page after page from its confines in the book, it was only when one torn page revealed the picture he had drawn of toothless when he found him after their first encounter did he pause. He took a few breaths before closing the book and setting it on top of the rock he had tripped over.

Toothless watched as his human stood up and gathered all the torn pages from his little book. He made no noise and made no more movement as Hiccup gathered them all into a neat stack in his hands.

Hiccup stared at the torn pages in his hand as the rage inside continued to boil. He clenched his hands around the papers and hissed through his teeth before he screamed and pulled them apart.

Toothless' ears dropped to the top of his head as he watched Hiccup scream and tear at the pages, he didn't let ripping them in half stop him, he continued to rip and tear.

Hiccup let his rage take control as the papers in his hand turned from sheets to little scraps that drifted to the ground once they got too small for him to hold on to. His anger had yet to be sated so he resulted to kicking the pieces away, resulting in a little dust storm of paper all around him. With heaving breaths and wild eyes he continued to kick out, even when there was no more paper to kick. Kicking at air seemed to be the only outlet available. All of it stopped as he clenched his fists and yelled again as he kicked out. This time his own strength surprised him and his foot then went over his head as he essentially tripped himself.

He landed hard on his back and let out a grunt on impact. He lay there and made no move to get back up as he heaved from his exertions. As he breathed he slowly felt the rage leave his body and his body grow lax. With the rage and tension left his barriers as he let out a choked sob. The prickling behind his eyes returning with more force than before, he clenched his eyes shut and covered them with one hand. He let out a few more choked noises but no tears came. The stinging in his eyes became painful but he would not give way.

All of his sounds ceased as he felt a cold nose press itself into the hand on his head. The accompanying puff of warm air left no doubt as to the identity of Hiccup's observer.

Carefully he removed his hand from his eyes and found himself staring into the big green eyes of his best friend. He didn't know for sure if Toothless could understand human emotions, but one look into his eyes made Hiccup feel as if he were stripped bare and his soul exposed. The previous fight against his emotions was lost and the damn burst.

Toothless let out a croon as Hiccup started to sob, two streams of tears falling to the ground from his eyes and his chest started to heave from his sobs. Toothless whined as he bent his neck down and licked up the side of Hiccup's face, licking the tears away, only for them to be replaced with new ones as years of pent up emotions let themselves out of Hiccup's mind.

Battle already lost; Hiccup sat up and wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck as he continued to pour himself out. He felt Toothless nuzzle his head into his back and he felt the dragon's position shift as he sat his back legs down so he could be crouched enough so that his human could reach him.

They stayed like this for what seemed to be an hour before Hiccup's sounds ceased and his tears stopped flowing. He pulled himself back and Toothless looked him in the face. Hiccup wiped his now red eyes and below his nose with his sleeve before he smiled at the dragon. In return he gave one of those Toothless smiles which caused Hiccup to laugh.

In response to his friend's laughter he playfully nudged his chest with his nose so Hiccup would lie down. Hiccup looked at Toothless in question before Toothless settled himself down beside him and laid his head on his chest while curling his tail around Hiccup and letting the end of it slip under his head.

Hiccup stared at the head on his chest before he smiled and gave him a quick scratch above the ears. He then lay there as he let the rumble of Toothless' breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup stirred awake when he felt sunlight hit his face. He opened his eyes groggily before they went wide. He tapped Toothless' head, jarring the dragon from his sleep.

Once Toothless lifted his head, Hiccup stood up and went to grab his notebook. He turned back to Toothless and gave him a wave. He had to leave or he was gonna be late for determining who would face the Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless gave a nod before he lie back down to try to get more sleep. Hiccup smiled at him before he turned to leave.

He got a few steps away before he paused. Toothless lifted his head back up to watch him. Hiccup turned back around and walked over to Toothless, who looked up at him as he approached. He stopped in front of him and looked as if he was making a decision.

In Hiccup's mind what he felt compelled to do was something he wouldn't have done at all, but with what happened last night, maybe it was a time for firsts. So, he reached out and grabbed either side of Toothless' head before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the space in between his eyes. He pulled away a fraction of a second later and gave Toothless an awkward smile before turning away again.

Toothless watched his friend leave the cove and after he left let out a rumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before lying back down and dozing off.

At the top of the hill, Hiccup playfully glared back at the cove and laughed because Toothless wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope it wasn't too bad and sorry if Hiccup or Toothless were OOC. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try my best not to make them.**

**~Shaded Truths~**


End file.
